Our Labyrinth
by We-Are-L.A
Summary: Two twin girls by the names of iris and ivy wish they could have a better life, and after finding they're right words, end up having they're wish come true. But diffrently then they had suspected, and now they're stuck in the labyrinth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I wake up to the slightest sliver of light escaping our heavy big dark curtains. I shrivel coweringly away from the light, to the darkness under my sheets and blankets. I hear the almost silent stir of myself moving and adjusting to get comfortable.

But is it me? No. I've stopped moving. Which means she's awake.

I tare away the blankets and covers and get out of bed. I grab the clothes I had set out the night before, and retreat to the shower.

After 20 minutes of letting cold water freeze my core, I jump out and get dressed. I run the brush swiftly through my long black hair, and run my toothbrush over my teeth for 3 minutes.

I walk into our room and there she is, sitting on the bed in her boxers. I try not to smile, and walk over to my bed. I throw my clothes into the hamper, and make my bed. When I turn to ask her what she wants for breakfast, she's dressed and has a huge smile on her face.

"what?" I ask

"our outfits" she says biting her lip so she doesn't bust into laughter.

I look down to see we are in fact, wearing the same outfit, but in different colors. I wear my skinny jeans in black with a matching black top that has a huge broken heart. She wore bright turquoise skinny jeans with the shirt to match. Her hair is in high piggy-tails, while mine is in a high pony-tail.

"I have a cool idea!" she squeaks she runs over to our make-up table and grabs to different eyeliners. "You were turquoise eyeliner, and I'll wear black!"

I chuckle, "Want to switch converse too?"

"YES!" she says running to her shoe box. I walk over to my bed and get my black converse, and she brings her turquoise.

"I think this is really to much turquoise."

"I was about to say the same about your black."

We start laughing, grab our bags, and leave our sanctuary. And walk into a living hell.

We lock hands and walk into the kitchen. The plan was to quickly grab a granola bar and head out the door. But when we entered the kitchen our mother and father were fighting. As we walked in they both turn toward us and glower. I feel in the pit of my stomach that we should just leave and skip breakfast. But my sister looks hungry after no dinner yesterday.

"what do you want?" our mother says turning to us.

"We were just going to get-"

'Shut up Iris! I don't care!"

"Um..mom I'm Iris" my sister says by my side.

"like I care which one of you is which! You don't need breakfast! Go now!" she screams throwing a pan at us.

I quickly step in front of my sister, taking the hit from the pan. I act as if it doesn't hurt, and quickly walk out the door, dragging my sister with me. After we get out the door we run till we're out of breath, and I collapse on the ground, holding my shoulder.

"why in the hell of satin did you do that for?" Iris yells at me, dropping to her knees.

"Because I'm older, so there."

"But you always take the hits," she says pulling of my main shirt to inspect my wound.

The pan had been on the stove, cooked on and still hot when she threw it at me. I had a nice outline of a circle on my left shoulder.

"I hate them." she says under her breath.

I look up at her as I put my shirt back on, and see her glistening tears fall from her eyes.

I hug her, rise, and drag her the couple miles to school. And with every step we brace our selves for another hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**When we arrive at school and try to hurry to our first hour. Everyone seems to stare at us, and laugh, and mock.**

**We release our hands, we'd been holding each others hand ever sense this morning with the pan. Everyone seems like giants compared to our 5 foot stature. And its hard not to feel intimidated or scared when your in a mob of people, going in a lot of different directions, when your only 5 feet tall.**

**Iris and I move with the crowd and break out into the plaza. We quickly walk to our bench and sit down.**

**Iris looks at my head, and then scans the plaza. "your hair scrunch-y thing is gone." **

**My hands go to my head, and my long black hair is down. I stand up and it falls passed my butt. I also scan for my hair tie. Then I spot it on the ground and walk to it.**

**As I bend over to pick it up, a girl pushes me down, and laughs. When I turn to see who she is, I realize its more then one person. Its 4 cheerleaders and 4 foot ball players. Great. **

"**gosh you freak. What the hell?" the girl, who I assume pushed me down asked.**

**I try to step to the side of her, but am slammed into a wall. "She asked you a question." one of the other girls says.**

"**Oh don't be mean to her," Keith, the star quarter back says. He picks up my chin to look at him, he's probably 16 inches taller. "Your actually very beautiful."**

**The first girl glares at me, "What the fuck's wrong with her eyes?"**

**Keith moves my long bangs out of my eyes and stares into them, almost like he's mesmerized. "One eye is blue and your other eye is green. Are they contacts?" When I don't answer, we pushes his body against mine, so that we're pelvis to pelvis. "don't you know how to talk?"**

**My shoulder is inflamed with pain. I almost want to cry, but I'd never give them the satisfaction or seeing my tears.**

"**come on sweetie, what's your name? give a guy a break, huh?" At this i want to scoff, but instead I lock my jaw, and try to push him away. At this the other football players laugh and snicker. Keith just pushes me back up against the wall. "spunky aren't we?"**

**I bite my tongue, and feel an explosion of hot blood stream into my month. It taste rustic and metallic. He leans in to kiss me, and I try to turn my head. But he holds my chin, and brings my face closer to him. Then something hit's the back of his head, and he lets go of me, making my fall to the ground.**

**When I look up, my sister is 5 feet away holding a huge rock. "You want to try that again?" she says.**

**I look and Keith has a trickle of blood on his forehead. I look and see the rock she threw at him wasn't to big, but still big enough to hurt.**

"**why you bitch!" One of the other football players says, as he runs at my sister. I shoot up from were I sit, and grab his leg, knocking him to the ground. Then Keith pulls me back, and my sister punches him, and I turn and kick him in the stomach. Then he fall to the ground. **

**Then everyone's staring at us. I mean, everyone. Anyone who was walking around us, has stopped and is now watching us.**

**A teacher comes and breaks everything up. We don't get in trouble, but neither do the football players. We shoot off to class, as instructed by the teacher. Then we finally begin the day, worse than we thought. **

**We drag ourselves from class to class until we reach 5th**** hour our most hated class, math. And even though we have every class together, but history 7****th hour, this would be our least favorite. The teacher is unfair, evil, and hates us more then our parents hate us. And that's a whole lot of hate. His name is Mr. Langford, and he is an ass.**

**Throughout the class period we pass a poem back and forth, both writing a line, until its snatched from my desk, and reported to the teacher.**

"**well if you two like to pass notes so much, why don't you read it to the class? We'd all love to hear it." He says calling us to the board.**

**We each read the line that we wrote starting with me, ending with her. This is what we read:**

"**The tears in my eye,**

**Because the cuts on my wrist, **

**the blood running down my arm, **

**Because the pain I hold within.**

**I hold the struggle from all the lies, **

**every time you hurt me in my head I hold a list,**

**My twin held close to hide the harm, **

**but nothing can fix what is broken.**

**I run away from my own thoughts,**

**Yet I find no escape,**

**While I take the hits and hold in bruises,**

**I know that nothing will stop you.**

**I want to think you don't know because of all the shots,**

**Every time you drink again I hope its not our fate,**

**that's why I try to be clueless,**

**I wish we were never born and I know that you wish this too."**

**In a symphony of horrors our piers began to laugh. I feel my face flush, and I look over and see my sister blush. Our teacher laughing himself, he sends us to our seats. We go hurriedly to our seats and suffer through an hour of snickers. **

**The bell rings and we rush off of campus to go to Circle K, two blocks from the school. I snatch a two litter of Pepsi, working up a smile for my sister, then she slowly grabs a Sprite. Before we decided to pay we get a king size snickers and two Twix bars. We walked up to the register when the cashier gave a frightened look, then laughed under his breath as he checked out our food. We grab our food and walk back to the school with 45 minutes left to spare.**

**We began to devourer our lunch and try to be hidden from view. My sister giggles and looks over at me with a smile on her face.**

"**what are you looking at?" I gave her the stink eye. This sends her into the pit of laughter. **

"**your face." **

"**we have the same face stupid now what are you really looking at?"**

"**no really your face! There is chocolate all over your face."**

**We giggle as I wipe my face, and make little comments about her face, with or without chocolate. And the bell rings, and we split up, for the only class we don't have together. **

**A class that I love and my sister hates with an enormous passion. History class. At least its only an hour without my sister, nothing to bad can happen.**


End file.
